Weird
Write the text of your article here! The Weird began "life" as a member of the other-dimensional race of energy beings known as Zarolatts, who decided to rebel against his tyrant masters, the Macrolatts. Origin The Weird is from an alternate dimension. He was a docile energy creature whose race is called the Zarcolatts while the Marcolatts are a more combative race. He went through a portal and found Earth. Upon finding its way to Earth, this strange other-dimensional entity possessed the body of a deceased human named Walter Langley, that resulted in the creation of a freakish creature that became known as the Weird. The Weird later worked with the Justice League and single-handedly defeated two Macrolatts who had invaded Earth. Blue Beetle coined the name The Weird. However, the Weird's body was too unstable to endure, so he heroically left Earth and died a tragic death in a devastating explosion. Guy Gardner would help him reach deep space and his brief life was destroyed. Mystery in Space That is... until Captain Comet was killed in a similar explosion that left his body charred yet his spirit was set free among the cosmos. Disoriented and afraid, the spirit of Captain Comet observed another entity nearby. After making contact with this entity, Captain Comet awoke on Hardcore Station in a seemingly new body that was much younger than was his previous incarnation. The entity he made contact with was the Weird, and after their contact in space the Weird also found himself with a new body. The Weird arrived at the Eternal Light Corporation after his ressurrection and Deacon Dark met with the Weird to offer him a chance to join his convent.Deacon Dark asks his followers to give a brief report on whether or not the Weird will benefit the church. The followers are aware of the Weird's two previous lives where he was a celestial being seeking freedom and he inhabited the dead body of Walter Langley but now his newly ressurrected form has them feeling unsettled. They consider the Weird's sanity to be delusional despite his impressive strengths so they deem the Weird to be a threat and he should be terminated. Dark would agree but Synnar gave Dark the duty of maintaining the balance of the universe by keeping the chosen members of the Aberrant Six alive. The deacon instructs five of his followers to convert the Weird since he does not suspect the church of anything. Deacon Dark uses his telepathic ability to calm the Weird's chaotic mind in the Hall of Contemplation and Dark's telepathic followers concoct an epiphany inside Weird's psyche. The Weird has been conflicted by loneliness and unanswered questions but now Dark has given the Weird the delusion that he could choose a path to enlightenment for himself. Of course, which ever path the Weird chooses will inevitably lead back to the deacon since he is pulling the strings. The Weird's mind becomes so tranquil that his ability to phase through objects causes him to sink throught the floor of the hallway. The Weird regains consciousness and when he stops phasing, the Weird discovers the church's actual operation. Deacon Dark has been cloning versions of Captain Comet and converting them into joining the church. The Weird's discovery is easily overlooked when Deacon Dark convinces the Weird that these poor souls are being treated for medical reasons and the laboratory is actually a hospital wing where the church conducts their charity work. The Weird is moved by the church's supposed noble intentions and decides to join the church. However, the Weird's mind becomes restless after accepting the corporation's faith. The Weird leaves his room and heads to the supposed hospital wing but he discovers another room filled with failed experimentations. The Weird finally realized that the corporation/ church is a fraud but before he could do anything about it, one of Dark's monks used a psychic pulse to paralyze the Weird. The monk leaves the Weird in his room while he confides in Deacon Dark for the Weird's immediate termination. The Weird eventually wakes up from his induced sleep and phases through the hallways of the church to discover a member of the League of Insect Assassins who has just accepted a contract from the monks to apprehend Comet for the church. After the insectoid leaves, the monks discard their masks and the Weird is shocked that the monks all look like Captain Comet. The Weird finds a mirror in order to look at his face and aside from his bulging left eye, the Weird looks alot like Captain Comet. The Weird has another epiphany and deduces that Synnar was responsible for fate bringing Comet's corpse as well as Weird's telepathic form together. The only thing the Weird can't figure out yet is why Synnar went through all the trouble to ressurect him or Comet (Aberrant Six). The Weird decides he will take down any known affliant with the corrupt church. Unfortunately, the Weird's attacks on monks and security droids from Entreplaneteur’s Inc has drawn too much attention. Prime-7 has been monitoring the Weird’s movements with the station’s surveillance feed. Deacon Dark decides that he will combine his telepathic efforts with the monks in order to manipulate the Weird one last time. Prime-7 pinpoints the Weird’s current location and the collective of telepathic psychopaths send another epiphany into the Weird’s mind. This time Deacon Dark convinces the Weird that Captain Comet is to blame for the Weird’s suffering from amnesia and for the countless deaths of citizens in Hardcore Station. Deacon Dark pretends to be Comet’s puppet and he is being coerced into committing depraved acts or he will suffer a supposed telepathic assault like the Weird did. The Weird is swayed by the deacon’s words of distress and agrees to kill Captain Comet in order to save millions. After Blake’s victory over the deacon’s monks, the deacon homed in on Comet’s location and opened a portal that unleashed the Weird. The Weird and Comet fought for a brief moment until Comet telepathically reached out to the Weird thus allowing Blake to destroy the corruption that Deacon Dark placed inside of the Weird’s mind. The Weird and Blake make amends then they divide up their efforts to put an end to Deacon Dark. The Weird decides to contend with Deacon Dark and in the midst of their battle; the Weird discovers that Deacon Dark is an energy being much like himself when he was a zarolatt. The Weird unleashes the full extent of his power which causes the deacon to dissipate. In the end, there is nothing left of Deacon Dark except a synthetic mask and pair of gloves at least for now. Rann-Thanagar Holy War Recently, the Weird was involved in the war between Rannians and Thanagarians for religious differences. While both factions were fighting, the Weird appeared preluding the menace of Synnar the Demiurge and later, the devastating forces of Lady Styx. The Weird proved no to be a vital player in this war, along with his friends Adam Strange and Hawkman. The Weird exploding and taking the Demiurge down with himIn order to defeat Synnar the Demiurge, Adam Strange planned to use the Weird as a nuclear bomb, teleporting him inside Synnar. The explosion not only destroyed the so called God, but also obliterated Rann. But the Rannians and the rest of the defenders teleported themselves to Throneworld and escaped the explosion. But there was no time for celebration, Strange knew that a real hero was fallen to save an entire race. But Comet knew the Weird very well, and was sure that it was not the last time they would hear from him. Comet, Strange, Bizzarro and the rest of the group would leave after the death of The Weird. In the remains of Rann, the Weird rose from the ashes yet again but something has changed in him. It appears the Weird has fused with Synnar the Demiurge and the Weird has now become apathetic to the affairs of the New Earth's universe since Synnar's determination may mean the inevitable destruction of the universe. Synnar dubs The Weird as Life's mystic in the Aberrant Six. Powers and Abilities The Weird has the ability to manipulate matter of any kind and build up in mass by gathering purloined energy. His main ability is being able to alter the density of his body, in order to become intangible. He has also used it to increase his physical strength, being able to physically engage with the likes of Superman and Martian Manhunter (he was able to knock out the latter in a physical fight). He is also able to manipulate the density of other physical objects other than himself. He has also been able to manipulate energy for various uses, as well.